Forgotten Promises
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: This is a HxR fic. It's kinda sad and very pretty. I don't write many of these so please let meknow how i'm doing and if i should write more like this! thankies!!!
1. Default Chapter

Life's Memories

Forgotten Promises

By: Bishonen Chaser

Dedicated to Jenna McHenry 

The one and only Heero and Relena fan I know!

Relena walked into the spacious living room and leaned against the doorframe. Nine years ago her dream was to marry her first crush. He caught her heart from the first moment she saw him helpless on the beach. Perhaps that was why she never gave up on him. To everyone else he was the "Perfect Soldier" because the first impression they got was one of a warrior but to Relena he would always be the unconscious boy on the sand. Yes boy, to her he would always be a boy, her boy. 

Relena walked over to the picture that hung over the fireplace, her wedding picture. The boy of her dreams standing next to her, looking so hansom in his tux. She gazed at the picture wishing that it were possible to go back to that day. She wondered if she would still go through with it if she had too. If she knew what she knew now, would she still have married him? Relena wanted to believe that she would have but there was still a small doubt in her mind. 

Relena turned around and started picking up toys that littered the floor. She dropped the armful in the wooden toy chest in the corner and sank to the couch her head in her hands. She quietly cried in pity for herself as she allowed herself to remember the events that lead up to this point.

One day Heero had left. One day she awoke and he was just gone! His things were all in their places and it looked as if nothing had been taken but Heero was gone. He returned a few days later and went on as usual as if nothing had happened. The first time this happened Relena was pregnant with their child. After this happened a few more times Relena began to wonder if, perhaps, he had gone back to his former life. She wondered if he had become an assassin once more…or maybe once you become something you can never change. Heero had said he had changed. When he came back after the second war, the war of A.C. 196 he said he was a new Heero. He told Relena that he had forgotten his old life and was ready to start a new one. One year later they married. That was three years ago. Since then Relena had noticed a change in Heero, he was slowly going back. It had been four weeks since she had seen Heero last. He had never been gone this long before. Relena forced herself to stop crying and she got up.

Relena quietly opened the door to the baby's room. She peaked inside at the sleeping child, Lydia, the first child she had with Heero. She had hoped there would be many more, but then again that was three years ago. That was before Heero went back. She held back tears as she remembered that she had just found out she was pregnant again. She wondered if she wanted another child if the father wasn't going to be there…if Heero wasn't going to be there. She walked further into the room and leaned against the side of the wooden crib. She reached down and touched her daughters face.

"I love you…" she whispered.

She wanted to finish with, "Your father loves you too" but she wasn't so sure he did. Relena was afraid he didn't love either of them anymore. She was afraid he never did. Relena ran from the room and shoved the memories back inside where they belonged…or at least that was what she had told herself these last four weeks.

Relena walked into the music room and stared out the large picture window that over looked the garden. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful blend of pink and orange, purple and blue. Relena remembered watching the sun set with Heero in that very room. She walked over to the side table next to the white couch, now orange because of the color of the sunset, and opened the drawer. She carefully pulled out the torn and taped note that lay inside. It was the note Heero gave her along with the teddy bear and all it said, in Heero's messy yet unique writing, was, 

"I'll be back." Relena whispered, reading the note for the millionth time. 

She wished it were true. She hoped it was true. She would give anything to have him back but deep down she wondered if he would fulfill his promise one last time and return to her. She prayed he would. She prayed and cried until she slept, the note clutched in her fingers.

A figure emerged from the shadows and walked over to the sleeping girl. Yes girl, she was still a girl in many ways to him, his girl. He gently kissed her cheek and walked back to his daughter's bedroom to do the same. He had kept true to his word once again. He would many times.

Fin

Authors note: as I said at the beginning, this fic is dedicated to my friend and the only, Heero and Relena fan, I know! She writes really good HxR stuff so I suggest you go read some of it, her pen name is, Heero Luver. I am not a Heero and Relena fan but when I write romance Heero and Relena fics are about all I'm able to write! Let me know if I did a good job with this one, okay? My email is, [Christian.m.hall@att.net][1] or you can review but I won't get the review as soon as I'd get an email! I won't email you back unless you want me too. Just let me know in the email! Thanks!

~Bishonen Chaser~

   [1]: mailto:Christian.m.hall@att.net



	2. hehe

Hey! Yeah I know, I'm cheating…hehe but how else are you supposed to get people to read your stuff if it's buried under everything else! And hey, if it made you read the fic then my job is done and my plan worked!

Tag! Your it! 

You've been tagged by Bishonen Chaser


End file.
